


I'd Like a Coffee to Go with That Beautiful Smile of Yours

by OrigamiSinner



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Modern AU, it was always meant to be catoniss so, short & pointless, wrote this in creative writing class like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrigamiSinner/pseuds/OrigamiSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cato likes his local coffee shop for two reasons: the delicious drinks, and the cute barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like a Coffee to Go with That Beautiful Smile of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this one day, but I'm making no promises.

Cato made sure there was no snow on his clothes, before he grabbed the handle of the wooden door with a foggy glass window. He took a quick look at his own reflection, checking his hair, and finally pulled to open the door. 

He stepped in, and was immediately greeted by the soft and deep scent of different coffees. He straightened his back and made his way, posture perfect, through the little round tables to the counter. 

When he reached his destination, he met a familiar face. Olive skin, long, black hair and strong, grey eyes. The name tag on her chest told her name was Katniss. Cato didn't need the tag, though. After his first three visits, he could remember her name even in his sleep. 

"Hello", Katniss greeted him with her usual service-with-a-smile face.  
"Hi." Cato leaned on the counter in a casual manner.  
"The usual?" she asked, ready to prepare it for him.  
"Yeah." 

Katniss grabbed a mug underneath the counted, and turned around to prepare the coffee.  
"You seem to come here pretty often", she said, taking a quick glance at the blond man.  
"Yep", Cato said, meeting the grey eyes he so adored. "It's really... beautiful in here."  
"Yeah, the decoration is pretty nice, I guess." 

The corner of Cato's eye twitched. He'd never met anyone like her, in good – and in bad. 

Cato wasn't a patient man. He'd made it surprisingly long, for almost a month. But now, he'd had enough. 

"Will you go out with me?" 

Katniss almost dropped the cup. "What?"  
"Will you go out with me? Like, just for a quick lunch or drink, or something." 

Katniss did something Cato had never seen her do. She blushed, hard, and it was just too damn cute. He dug his fingernails into his palms. 

"I... I don't know..." She bit her lip. 

"Please." Cato gave her the most attractive look he knew. "It'd be on me." 

There was a small pause. Then, finally, she replied: "Fine."  
A tiny smile was on her lips as she placed his coffee on the wooden counter. "It's $2,50, by the way."


End file.
